Joyeux Noël
by MissPrincesseSourire
Summary: Harry ne sait pas contrôler ses émotions, ça c'est un fait que tout le monde sait. Après avoir faillit tuer Malfoy, le brun décide de s'isoler loin de tous. Mais que se passerait-il si quelqu'un n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée ?


**« Joyeux Noël ! »**

« Joyeux Noël ! »

Partout dans les couloirs on entendait cette phrase. Les élèves couraient ici et là afin de donner leur cadeaux à leurs amis. Seul un élève fuyait cette ambiance de fête.

Le seul et unique Harry Potter s'était réfugié en haut de la volière afin d'éviter de croiser les autres. De plus, le temps était avec lui : une tempête de neige faisait rage dehors, empêchant les autres de sortir pour le rejoindre.

Depuis le début de l'année, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Il avait déjà fait exploser plusieurs fenêtres, détruit une grande partie de la vaisselle de Poudlard… Dumbledore lui avait bien conseillé de contrôler ses émotions, mais certaines était trop intense pour qu'il puisse les retenir. La preuve, une fois, alors que Rogue venait de lui donner une énième retenue pour une raison futile, Malfoy en avait rajouté et Harry l'avait envoyer contre le mur.

Après cet incident, le Survivant avait décidé de ne plus être un danger pour personne, et il passait son temps dans la Salle Sur Demande ou à la volière. Pour le moment, le temps était avec lui et empêchait les autres élèves de venir le voir lorsqu'il était dans le parc. Mais une fois que l'hiver serait passé, Harry aurait beaucoup plus de mal pour les éviter.

Bien sûr, il continuait de suivre les cours, mais seul. Il s'asseyait à l'écart et créait un bouclier afin que personne ne puisse l'approcher et qu'aucun de ses sorts n'aille toucher ses amis.

Nous étions le 25 au soir, et Harry se trouvait comme à son habitude dans la volière. Au loin, il entendait les rires des autres élèves qui se préparaient pour le bal de ce soir. Il soupira en entendant son estomac réclamer à manger pour la énième fois.

« Les autres doivent tous être dans leur salle commune à se préparer, pensa-t-il en se relevant. Peut être aurai-je le champ libre pour allé me chercher un truc en cuisine…

Mais à peine fut-il levé, que la porte de la volière s'ouvrit dans un fracas avant de brusquement se refermer après qu'une personne soit rentré.

_ Putain Potter ! Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir un autre endroit où te réfugier ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? demanda Harry en se laissant retomber contre le mur.

_ Je sais pas, j'avais envie de venir t'emmerder, répondit le blond en enlevant la neige qu'il avait dans les cheveux. Putain de tempête de neige…

_ Laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy, rétorqua le brun. J'ai faim, et toi tu dois aller te préparer pour le bal de ce soir.

_ Je veux bien te laisser descendre et affronter la tempête de neige, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles croiser les autres élèves.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Harry en le regardant avec des yeux ronds. Mais pourquoi vous… Pourquoi ils…

_ Pourquoi ils ne sont pas en train de se préparer ? finit Draco. Parce que si tu étais venu au petit déjeuner ce matin, tu aurais entendu Dumbledore dire qu'il retardait le bal afin que TOUS les élèves soient prêt.

_ Mais j'ai faim moi..., gémit Harry alors que le blond s'installait à côté de lui.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ce matin ? demanda ce dernier. Tu aurais été au courant comme ça.

_ J'ai mes raisons Malfoy, répondit le brun. Et elles ne te regarde en rien.

_ Je sais très bien pourquoi tu viens t'enfermer là, rétorqua Draco. Tu ne contrôle pas bien tes pouvoirs, et je sais aussi que c'est parce que tu est trop émotif.

_ Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy, répéta le brun en soupirant. Dégage.

_ Tu as quand même bien faillit me tuer !

_ …

_ J'ai compris que je n'aurais pas dû en rajouter après que Rogue t'es donné une retenue, mais tu sais que t'es vraiment pas doué ? Tout le monde sais qu'il ne faut pas mélanger de la bile de crapaud avec du sang de chauve souris. Enfin… Peut être pas tous, parce que Londubat a bien faillit faire la même connerie que toi et que Weasley n'en avait plus donc il ne pouvait pas faire la même bêtise.

_ …

_ Hey Potter ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Harry avait remonté ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y avait enfouis sa tête.

_ Potter ?

_ …

_ Potter !

_ Quoi ? demanda la voix emplie de sanglot du brun.

_ Tu… Tu pleures ? s'étonna Draco en entendant les sanglots.

_ Non…

_ C'est ça, et mon père est un saint.

_ …

_ Relève la tête si tu ne pleures pas Potter.

Mais Harry secoua négativement la tête et resserra sa prise sur ses genoux.

_ Potter !

_ Laisse-moi tranquille Malfoy, supplia tout bas le brun. Je ne veux voir personne.

_ Non, répondit le blond. Si je suis là, c'est pour qu'on ai une conversation tous les deux.

Harry releva la tête à ce moment et le regarda surpris. De son côté, Draco remarqua ses yeux embués de larmes retenues.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire Malfoy, soupira Harry. Nous ne sommes pas amis, pourquoi devrais-je me confier à toi ?

_ Peut être parce que nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun mais que nous sommes trop bornés pour nous en apercevoir.

_ …

_ Je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis, reprit le blond. Je sais aussi que nous… Que je n'arrête pas de te chercher. Mais si tu veux tellement savoir pourquoi je fais tout ça, c'est parce que je sais que toi tu ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas.

_ Je te prends pour un gamin pourri gâté par son père qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il veut, dit Harry.

_ Tu vois !

_ …

_ Je suis exactement ce que tu dis, bien que j'ai un cœur même si tu n'en ai pas sûr.

_ Je suis perdu là…

_ Les autres Serpentard me considère comme leur prince, mais sais-tu pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es un Malfoy ?

_ Exactement… Ils ont peur de mon père et donc au début de l'année, ils m'ont proclamé Prince de Serpentard. Tout ce que je leur dis de faire, ils le font sans se poser de questions. Si je leur demandais de se jeter par la fenêtre, ils le feraient. Ils ont trop peur que mon père les punisse pour m'avoir contrarié.

_ Tu te plains d'avoir plein de monde à tes pieds ? demanda Harry étonné. Pourtant tu…

_ Ne crois pas tout ce que je dis, le coupa Draco. Surtout si je suis en compagnie des Serpentard.

_ …

_ Tu es le seul à me considérer sur un pied d'égalité, reprit-il. C'est déjà un honneur d'être au même niveau que le Grand Harry Potter…

_ Arrête…. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention. Je te laisse volontiers ma place.

_ Je la prendrais si je le pouvais, soupira Draco. Je sauverais le monde à ta place et rendrais son éclat d'antan à mon nom. »

Harry ne répondit rien mais le fixa intensément. Ce Draco là n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il croisait dans les couloirs. Celui-là semblait moins sûr de lui, moins prétentieux. Il avait quelque chose de plus humain.

Une brusque rafale de vent entra dans la pièce, faisant frissonner les deux élèves. Draco avait un gros pull, sa cape d'hiver, ses gants et son écharpe pour se tenir chaud, tandis que Harry, lui, n'avait que ses gants et un gros pull. Le blond soupira et se rapprocha de lui tout en déboutonnant sa cape. Ensuite, sous le regard surpris du brun, il les enroula dedans, de façon à ce qu'ils se tiennent chaud. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'était laissé aller contre Draco et s'était endormit. Le blond, après avoir été surpris à son tour, sourit doucement et se calla un peu mieux pour que le brun soit mieux installé. Mais à son tour, il finit par s'endormir.

Une heure plus tard, Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux. Au début, sentant la douce chaleur l'entourer, il se crut dans son lit, mais en entendant les hiboux hululer, il se redressa brusquement. Ce mouvement eut pour effet de réveiller le blond qui, une fois qu'il eut conscience de la situation, rapprocha le brun de lui et prit son torse pour un oreiller.

« Hum… Malfoy ? l'appela doucement Harry.

_ Mmh…

_ Es-tu conscient que nous sommes dans la volière, qu'il y a une tempête de neige dehors, et que tu es en train de me prendre pour un oreiller ? demanda Harry en essayant de le repousser.

_ Mmh…, grogna le blond pour toute réponse en resserrant sa prise sur le corps qui lui servait de coussin.

_ Et qu'il y a un bal ce soir ?

_ J'm'en fiche…, marmonna Draco. T'y vas pas toi, alors pourquoi moi j'irai ?

_ Malfoy !

_ Mais quoi ? gémit Draco complètement réveillé maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé dormir ?

_ On est dans la volière Malfoy ! rétorqua Harry.

_ Et alors ? soupira le blond en se redressant. On avait une couverture, j'avais un oreiller confortable.

_ Je ne suis pas un oreiller ! s'exclama le brun.

Le perchoir d'un hibou explosa, projetant des éclats de bois sur eux. Heureusement pour lui, Draco venait de le prendre contre lui pour le protéger.

_ Evite de t'énerver, lui conseilla ce dernier. Je ne veux pas finir en charpie.

_ Je… Je suis désolé…, murmura Harry en s'éloignant. C'était… Ce n'était pas contre toi.

_ Un peu quand même, ne nie pas.

_ …

_ Bon, maintenant que je suis réveillé, discutons.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

_ Parce qu'au cas où tu serais trop aveugle pour le remarquer, il y a une tempête de neige dehors et que c'est impossible de rentrer au château pour le moment.

_ Mais tu es bien venu, rétorqua le brun. Pourquoi tu ne repars pas ?

_ Je suis venu car je voulais absolument te voir, soupira le blond. Maintenant, il me faudrait une raison très importante pour que je rentre au château. Mais dis tout de suite que tu ne veux pas de moi.

_ Je ne veux pas de toi.

_ …

Draco le regarda horrifié avant d'éclater de rire en voyant les yeux rieurs d'Harry. Ce dernier souriait et éclata de rire peu de temps après lui.

_ En fait, j'apprécie ta compagnie, reprit Harry après s'être calmé. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je me serais morfondu tout seul toute la soirée.

_ J'ai moi aussi apprécié ce moment Potter, approuva Draco avec un grand sourire.

_ Dis, maintenant que je sais que nous allons passer le reste de la soirée coincé ici, est-ce que je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? Juste pour ce soir.

_ J'en serais ravi Harry.

Le brun lui fit un grand sourire avant de brusquement tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Deux secondes plus tard, une chouette blanche comme neige rentrait en coup de vent.

_ Hedwige ! s'écria Harry alors que la chouette se posait sur son épaules avant de se secouer pour enlever toute la neige qu'elle avait dans ses plumes.

_ Très belle chouette Harry, commenta Draco en ôtant la neige qui avait atterrit sur lui. Quoique malpolie.

Le brun ne fit que lui tirer la langue avant de lisser les plumes de sa chouette pour lui souhaiter un bienvenue.

_ Alors ta chasse ma belle ? demanda-t-il. Tu as trouver de quoi manger ?

La chouette hulula et lui mordilla gentiment le doigt.

_ Joyeux noël à toi aussi Hedwige, sourit Harry. »

De son côté, Draco les observait avec de la tendresse dans le regard. Ce Harry-là, il l'appréciait beaucoup. D'habitude, le brun faisait tout pour paraître fort, il n'arrêtait pas de répondre à ses piques, mais en cet instant, il avait l'air adorable, à chouchouter sa chouette comme si elle était un bébé.

Le blond finit par soupirer et se laissa aller contre le mur.

« Dis Draco…, dit timidement Harry. Tu ne veux pas aller au bal ?

_ Je sais pas trop…, répondit le blond. Au départ, je me faisais une joie d'y aller, comme ça j'aurais pu prouver à tout le monde que j'étais le plus beau. Mais je me suis lassé. Alors je me suis mis à ta recherche. Et maintenant, je me retrouve coincé dans la volière en ta compagnie.

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? demanda-t-il surpris en se tournant vers le brun.

Ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de savoir que c'était de sa faute si Draco ne pouvait assister au bal.

_ C'est à cause de moi que tu ne peux pas te joindre aux autres pour faire la fête, expliqua Harry en détournant la tête. J'en suis dé…

Mais Draco le tapa gentiment, le coupant dans ses excuses.

_ Hey ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'Hedwige s'envolait vers son perchoir. Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ?

_ Si, si, répondit Draco en reprenant tranquillement sa place. Je vais très bien, merci.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as tapé ? demanda Harry en se jetant sur lui.

_ Pour que tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises, rétorqua le blond sans repousser le brun. Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais de ce stupide bal.

_ Mais…

_ Mais rien du tout Potter ! le coupa vivement Draco. Je m'en fiche de ce bal. J'ai pris la décision de te chercher et je t'ai trouvé. Peu m'importe si je rate le bal ou pas.

_ …

_ T'as compris maintenant ou alors je dois te frapper une deuxième fois ? Ne m'y oblige pas, car tu as déjà perdu assez de neurones comme ça.

_ Hey ! s'exclama Harry en se relevant de sur lui. Je suis tout aussi intelligent que toi.

_ Mais tu n'es qu'un paresseux, répliqua Draco. Tu ne rends jamais tes devoirs à temps, certains tu ne les fais qu'à moitié. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu les fais toujours la veille du jour où tu dois le rendre.

_ Même pas vrai d'abord ! bouda Harry en lui tournant le dos.

_ Vraiment ? Alors as-tu fais ton devoir de Potions pour Lundi, sachant qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes Samedi ?

_ …

_ Tu vois !

_ J'ai fait tous mes devoirs ! répliqua Harry en se retournant vers lui. Celui de Métamorphoses, de Sortilèges, même celui d'Histoire de la Magie ! Mais je n'ai pas fait celui de Potions parce que je n'y comprends rien…

_ Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda Draco.

_ Tu… Tu voudrais bien ? demanda Harry plein d'espoir.

_ Bien sûr ! Mais en échange, j'ai besoin de tes connaissances en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

_ Je t'aiderai ! s'exclama Harry en se jetant dans ses bras. Merci, merci infiniment !

Et sous le coup de l'émotion, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

_ Je… Je suis désolé…, bafouilla-t-il en s'éloignant brusquement après avoir prit conscience de son geste, rouge de gêne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… Je…

_ Ce… C'est rien…, le coupa Draco tout aussi rouge.

Harry se recula contre le mur, n'arrivant pas à chasser la gêne du moment. De son côté, le blond chercha à savoir pourquoi ce geste lui avait fait si plaisir.

_ Dis…, reprit le brun. Tu… Tu crois pas qu'on pourrai y aller maintenant ?

_ Où ça ?

_ Hum… Au… Au bal…

Draco releva la tête surpris et le dévisagea.

_ Et bien… Je… J'ai faim et vu que je dois rentrer au château, et que toi aussi, je me suis dis que… Enfin… Qu'on pourrait rentrer ensemble…

Draco jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et s'aperçut que la tempête s'était un peu calmé, même s'il neigeait encore beaucoup.

_ Mais tu… Tu veux venir au bal ? l'interrogea-t-il. Tu veux vraiment y aller ?

_ Pas vraiment…, répondit sincèrement le brun. Mais je… Je veux bien y aller pour toi…

_ …

Harry rougit un peu plus et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! pensa-t-il. Pourquoi je suis aussi mal à l'aise ? Et qu'est-ce qui me prends de lui dire une chose pareille ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées, car Draco s'était brusquement relevé et le tirait vers la sortie.

_ Hey ! Mais à quoi tu joue ?

_ Tu voulais qu'on rentre, non ?

_ Oui, mais je…

Draco ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et ouvrit la porte de la volière. Immédiatement, une rafale de neige entra dans la pièce, faisant frissonner Harry qui ne portait qu'un gros pull.

_ Draco…, gémit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de lui pour se tenir chaud. Tu aurais au moins pu attendre que je fasse apparaître une cape pour me tenir chaud.

_ Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa le blond en rougissant. J'avais oublié… Tiens.

Il commença à détacher sa cape, mais Harry l'arrêta.

_ Comme ça se sera toi qui aura froid, soupira-t-il. Attends.

Il ouvrit la cape, et se glissa dedans, sans toutefois l'enlever de sur les épaules du blond. Ce qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait coller à ce dernier.

_ Maintenant dépêchons-nous de rentrer, marmonna-t-il en détournant la tête. »

Draco acquiesça. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il était à la fois embarrassé et heureux d'être dans cette situation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, ils ne trouvèrent aucun élèves dans les couloirs. Harry soupira de soulagement, et s'écarta de Draco. Ensuite, après lui avoir fais un petit signe d'au revoir, il commença à se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondor. Mais le blond le stoppa et l'entraîna vers les cachots. Bien qu'il ne protesta pas, Harry n'étais pas très rassuré de ce qui allait se passer.

Mais alors qu'ils passaient devant la bibliothèque, ils croisèrent la meilleure amie d'Harry, Hermione Granger. Cette dernière les regarda surprise, puis regarda leur mains liées et finit par hausser les épaules avant de s'éloigner en se replongeant dans le livre qu'elle lisait.. Draco la dévisagea tandis que le brun soupirait de découragement..

« Elle ne changera jamais, pensa-t-il. Une guerre pourrait éclater sous ses yeux qu'elle ne la verrait même pas temps qu'elle n'aurait pas fini son livre. »

Le blond finit par repartir, ignorant Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur leur destination. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de préfet du blond.

« Va prendre une douche, dit Draco en le poussant vers la salle de bain. Ça te réchauffera.

_ Mais… Et toi ? demanda le brun.

_ Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? proposa le blond, taquin.

_ Mais non ! s'exclama Harry en rougissant. Toi tu dois te rendre au bal, moi, je dois juste allé me chercher quelque chose en cuisine.

_ N'as-tu pas dis que tu viendrais au bal avec moi ? demanda Draco.

_ …

_ Tu l'as dit, reprit le blond. Et je compte bien te faire tenir cette promesse. Maintenant, va prendre ta douche ! »

Harry soupira mais obéit. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, juste une serviette autour de la taille et les joues rouge de gêne.

« Hum… Je… Je pourrais récupérer mes vêtements que tu as fais disparaître ? demanda-t-il.

_ Moi ? s'étonna faussement Draco. Moi j'ai osé faire une chose pareille ? Quel monstre je suis ! Tiens. »

Il lui tendit une pile de vêtements avant de le pousser dans la salle de bain, l'empêchant par là de protester. Lorsque le brun sortit de la pièce, il était habillé d'une chemise émeraude faisant ressortir ses yeux, et d'un jean noir moulant. Ses cheveux pas totalement secs lui tombait devant les yeux, voilant le vert qui brillait de milles feux.

« Wouah…

Draco en était bouche bée.

_ Tu es…, commença-t-il. Wouah…

Harry rougit un peu plus et détourna la tête.

_ Cesse de te moquer de moi, marmonna-t-il. Tes vêtements ne me vont pas, je sais.

_ Au contraire ! renchérit le blond en le forçant à le regarder. Ils te vont parfaitement bien.

_ …

_ Tu es magnifique Harry.

_ …

_ Maintenant, attends moi dans le salon. Je vais me préparer à mon tour. »

Harry acquiesça et lui laissa la place. Il s'installa sur le canapé et se laissa aller contre le dossier pour observer la chambre.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, faisait office de salon et de salle de travail. Dans un coin, une grande bibliothèque se tenait contre le mur. A côté, une table avec deux chaise. Dessus était posé un parchemin qui devait sûrement être un devoir.

Le salon, lui, comprenait un grand canapé vert foncé, et un fauteuil noir. Une petite table basse en verre était posé devant, sur un tapis argenté. Sur le mur d'en face, une grande cheminée où un grand feu brûlait. Au dessus, était accroché un portrait représentant Salazar Serpentard.

Ensuite, dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait un escalier qui menait à la salle de bain entièrement en marbre, et où Draco se trouvait en ce moment. Et à une autre porte qui devait sûrement être la chambre du blond.

Lorsque Draco sortit de la pièce, il était habillé de la même manière qu'Harry, sauf que sa chemise à lui était bleu clair. Il s'approcha du balcon pour voir ce que faisait le brun, et trouva ce dernier endormit sur son canapé.

« J'ai mis aussi longtemps que ça ? pensa-t-il. C'est bizarre… Je n'ai mis qu'une heure, comme d'habitude quoi. Enfin… Peut être ai-je mis une demi-heure de plus.

Il soupira et descendit.

_ Harry…, appela-t-il en secouant légèrement le brun pour le réveiller. Harry.

_ Mmh…

_ Réveille-toi Harry, reprit le blond. On doit y aller maintenant si on ne veut pas arriver en retard.

_ Veux… Pas…, marmonna le brun en remuant.

_ Mais tu m'as promis de venir au bal, rétorqua doucement Draco. Maintenant, tu te lèves et tu m'accompagnes.

Harry daigna ouvrir les yeux et le regarda encore endormit.

_ Te plait Dray…, supplia-t-il. Suis fatigué…

_ Tu dormiras après Harry, répondit Draco en l'aidant à se relever. On va y faire un tour, manger un petit truc, et ensuite, promis je te ramène au dortoir. »

Le brun ne répondit rien mais soupira avant de le suivre hors de la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Harry entendait très bien la musique et les rires des élèves. Il voulut repartir en arrière, mais Draco le retint et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

« Je… Je veux pas y aller…, murmura Harry avec une voix emplie de peur.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Draco.

_ La réaction des autres… Elle me fait peur…

_ Mais tu ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir ! Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

_ …

_ Et puis je serai là. Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'auras qu'à me chercher dans la salle. Tu me trouveras toujours…

_ …

_ On y va maintenant ? »

Harry acquiesça doucement et prit une grande inspiration. Derrière lui, Draco sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et d'ouvrir en grand les portes avant de le pousser à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement, la Grande Salle devient silencieuse. Dans un coin, il y avait tous les amis du Survivant qui le dévisageaient. Lorsqu'il les vit, Harry déglutit difficilement et recula d'un pas. Mais en sentant la présence de Draco derrière lui, il reprit courage et s'avança vers eux.

« Hum… Salut, dit-il mal à l'aise. Et euh… Joyeux Noël…

_ Harry ! cria Hermione en lui sautant au cou. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir. Lorsque je t'ai vu devant la bibliothèque, je n'y ai pas cru, Tu…

_ Doucement Hermione, le coupa Ron en s'avançant vers eux. Laisse-le respirer au moins.

_ Oh ! je suis tellement désolé Harry, s'excusa la brune en se reculant vivement. Mais je me suis laissé emporté par l'émotion et je…

_ Ce n'est rien Hermione, le coupa Harry en souriant timidement. C'est de ma faute tout ça…

_ De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je… Je suis désolé de vous avoir autant inquiété…, expliqua le brun en se tordant les mains. Je… C'est de ma faute si vous avez retardé le bal, et je…

_ Stop ! l'interrompit Hermione. Tu n'es en rien responsable du décalage du bal.

_ …

_ C'est nous qui sommes allé demandé au directeur de déplacer le bal car on voulait que tu y participe, expliqua-t-elle. On savait que tu allais sortir de ta cachette une fois que nous serions tous ici, alors on a décidé de reculer le bal comme ça on t'aurait surpris et obligé à venir.

_ C'est… Serpentard…

_ Hey ! s'exclama Ron en le frappant gentiment. Je ne te permet pas de nous insulter.

_ Mais ce n'était pas une insulte, répondit Harry tout sourire.

_ …

_ Mais je suis content que vous aillez pensé à moi, reprit-il.

_ C'est normal Harry, répondit Hermione. Tu es notre ami. »

Il lui sourit doucement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco . Ce dernier le fixait discrètement tout en discutant avec une grande blonde. En voyant ça, le brun eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il sourit discrètement au blond avant de se tourner vers ses amis et de les saluer un par un.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tout le monde faisait la fête, Harry s'éclipsa dans le parc. Il n'avait pas prit de manteau et la neige qui s'était arrêtée au début de la soirée, recommença à tomber.

« T'es inconscient Potter, soupira une voix dans son dos.

Harry ria, mais ne répondit pas. Derrière lui, Draco posa une cape sur ses épaules.

_ T'as pas un peu fini de jouer à l'imbécile ? demanda-t-il.

_ Mais tu m'adores pour ça, non ? rétorqua le brun amusé en se tournant vers lui.

_ Non.

_ …

Le blond resserra sa cape sur ses épaules avant de reprendre doucement.

_ Je t'adore parce que tu es mignon, boudeur, intelligent, que tu ressembles à un enfant qu'on aime câliner. Mais je n'aime pas ton côté « je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je fais » Et puis ton côté « je sauve la veuve et l'orphelin » aussi.

Harry le regarda surpris avant de laisser échapper un petit rire.

_ Je n'ai pas de côté « je sauve la veuve et l'orphelin », dit-il. Mais j'avoue avoir un côté « je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je fais ».

_ Peut être…

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement. Draco le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre à son sourire et d'ouvrir ses bras. Immédiatement, le brun vint s'y réfugier et soupira de bien être.

_ Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi Potter, plaisanta le blond.

_ C'est peut être le cas…, murmura Harry en resserrant sa prise.

_ …

_ Et puis c'est toi qui m'a dit que je te trouverai toujours lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi.

_ J'ai pas dit exactement ça.

_ …

_ Mais tu as raison.

Harry releva subitement la tête et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de tout de suite enfouir son visage dans la cape du blond, les joues rouge de gêne. De son côté, Draco resta quelques secondes ébahi avant de doucement sourire et de serrer le brun contre lui.

_ Trop mignon…, murmura-t-il en embrassant le haut de son crâne. »

Harry ne répondit rien, mais releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il rougit en voyant leur visages si proche, mais il ne bougea pas. Lentement, Draco se pencha un peu plus, comblant le vide qu'il y avait entre leur deux visages.

Mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, une voix stridente retentit derrière eux, les faisant sursauter.

« Drakichou !

_ Espèce de sale…, marmonna le blond en se cachant derrière un arbre, entraînant Harry avec lui.

_ Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry en chuchotant, collé au tronc de l'arbre.

_ Une sangsue, répondit Draco tout aussi bas. Elle me colle depuis le début de la soirée, et j'ai pas réussi à me débarrasser d'elle.

_ Mais là tu en es débarrassé, non ?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! rétorqua le blond en lui jetant un regard noir.

Harry lui sourit doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Draco s'éloigna surpris, mais sourit avant de se rapprocher pour échanger un autre baiser.

_ Drakichou ! hurla une nouvelle fois la sangsue de sa voix stridente, interrompant pour la deuxième fois les tourtereaux.

_ Ce qu'elle est chiante…, soupira Draco en serrant les dents pour se retenir de lui jeter un sort.

_ Oublis la Dray, murmura Harry en lui faisant tourner son visage vers lui. Oublis la et pense à moi… »

Le blond le regarda surpris mais l'embrassa quand même.

Il l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible, laissant ses mains vagabonder sous la chemise du brun qui soupirait de bien être. Lentement, il quitta ses lèvres pour aller embrasser son cou offert, faisant toujours attention à ce que la sangsue du bal ne les voit pas. Mais alors qu'il suçait la peau de son amant, ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir un peu plus fort qui attira l'attention de la jeune fille.

« P… de b… de m…, marmonna Draco en arrêtant ses caresses.

Il bâillonna la bouche du brun qui voulut protester et reporta son attention sur la sangsue qui s'approchait pas à pas, ravie de pouvoir surprendre un couple.

_ Si elle nous voit, elle va se mettre à hurler, pensa le blond. Et s'en sera fini de notre tranquillité.

Mais alors qu'il jetait un nouveau coup d'œil vers la jeune fille, il retient avec peine un gémissement de douleur.

_ Mais ça va pas ? s'exclama-t-il le plus doucement possible en tenant son doigt. Pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas et prit de doigt blessé dans sa main. Draco le regarda surpris, mais se laissa faire. Toutefois, lorsque le brun le prit en bouche, il voulut s'éloigner.

_ A… Arrête…, marmonna-t-il, le souffle court. Si… Si elle nous entend, elle… Elle… Mmh… »

Il laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'Harry continuait de sucer lentement son doigt pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir mordu. Ses yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de Draco, et ce dernier pouvait lire tout le désir que le brun ressentait en cet instant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Draco retenait avec beaucoup plus de peine les gémissements qui naissaient dans sa gorge, Harry lâcha enfin son doigt. Mais loin d'en avoir terminé, le brun rapprocha le blond de lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant sa langue s'aventurer dans sa bouche. Pourtant, il s'écarta très vite et laissa Draco aller explorer son cou.

Aucun des deux ne se souciaient de la jeune fille qui continuait à s'approcher. Cette dernière entendait de plus en plus distinctement les soupirs de bien être que le couple laissait échapper. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Pourtant, alors qu'elle allait les surprendre en surgissant subitement devant eux, une énorme masse de neige s'abattit sur elle, la faisant crier de surprise.

Draco releva subitement la tête, retirant vivement ses mains de sous la chemise ouverte d'Harry. Ce dernier lâcha un soupire d'exaspération mais daigna ce tourner vers le tas de neige qui avait recouvert la jeune fille.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en la voyant se dégager du tas.

_ Tu… Tu… C'est toi qui…, bafouilla-t-elle. C'est à cause de toi que je…

Mais elle s'interrompit en le voyant la chemise grande ouverte et les lèvres gonflés.

_ Tu…

Elle se tourna vivement vers Draco qui était dans le même état que le brun, bien que lui avait toujours sa chemise fermée sauf les trois premiers boutons.

_ Mais à quoi vous jouez ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_ Oh… Et bien…

_ Tu es trop petite pour comprendre, le coupa Draco en prenant Harry par la taille pour refermer sa cape. Quand tu auras grandie, reviens nous voir.

_ Drakichou ! s'épouvanta-t-elle. Comment peux-tu… Comment oses-tu !

_ Oui ?

_ C'est… C'est Potter…

_ Non ? Potter ! Tu as osé m'ensorceler ?

_ Oh oui…, répondit ce dernier avec un immense sourire en entrant dans son jeu.. Je t'ai jeté un horrible sort qui t'as fait avoir du désir pour moi.

_ Je vais me venger Potter, rétorqua Draco amusé. Tu en es conscient j'espère.

_ Absolument, mais j'espère que tu auras assez de courage pour mettre à exécution ta menace.

Le blond haussa un sourcil devant l'audace du Survivant. Néanmoins, il éclata quand même de rire et l'attira à lui.

_ Il ne faut pas me provoquer Harry, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire…

_ Et bien montre moi tes talents, rétorqua le brun en se détachant de lui. »

Il marcha en direction de la Grande Salle, mais se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil au blond qui le regardait faire, complètement ébahit.

Lorsqu'Harry pénétra dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Surpris, il resta planté là, fixant les autres élèves. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione et Ron se dirigèrent vers lui.

« Ça va ? demanda la brune. Tu n'as rien ?

_ N… Non, mais pourquoi tu…

_ Tu es sûr ? le coupa Ron en déboutonnant sa cape. On a vu Malfoy te…

Mais il s'interrompit en se rendant compte que la chemise de son meilleur ami était complètement ouverte. Ce dernier rougit brusquement avant de se reculer précipitamment, refermant sa cape au passage.

_ Je… Je vais très bien…, marmonna-t-il. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

_ Parce qu'on a vu Malfoy te suivre dehors, répondit Hermione, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le regard choqué du rouquin. Ron, ça va ?

_ Tu… Toi et…

_ Ron, je…, commença Harry en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Mais le roux se recula vivement, surpris. Blessé, le brun baissa la tête et resserra sa prise sur sa cape.

_ Désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça Ron, dit-il. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions que vous l'appreniez tout de suite.

_ Tu… Je n'arrive pas à y croire…, bafouilla le roux, toujours sous le choque. Comment peux-tu…

_ C'est comme ça et pas autrement Weasley, le coupa Draco derrière Harry.

_ Stop, intervient ce dernier en le retenant. Ça suffit maintenant. Laissons-le se remettre du choque et partons.

_ Mais il…

_ S'il te plait… »

Draco soupira mais acquiesça et l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle, toujours silencieuse. Le blond le ramena à son appartement, et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« La prochaine fois que je croise Weasley, je l'explose, marmonna-t-il en allant accrocher sa cape ainsi que celle d'Harry au porte manteau.

_ Ce n'est rien…, murmura le brun en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il a juste été surpris.

_ Etait-ce une raison pour te repousser ? rétorqua le blond en venant s'installer à côté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un vrai ami n'aurait jamais une chose pareille.

_ …

_ Regarde Blaise, mon meilleur ami. Le jour où je lui ai annoncé que je préférais les hommes aux femmes, il m'a… Non, en fait c'est un mauvais exemple.

Harry le regarda surpris.

_ Tu es un peu trop jeune pour se genre de chose, plaisanta Draco en l'allongeant sur le canapé. Et puis… Je crois que nous avons autre chose à faire que de parler d'une chose aussi futile.

_ Futile ? Le jour où tu t'es fait dominer ? s'étonna Harry, moqueur. Pour moi c'est un jour très important.

Draco grogna et enfouis sa tête dans son cou.

_ T'es obligé de me le rappeler ? marmonna-t-il. C'était un jour très éprouvant pour moi. J'ai dû mettre ma fierté de côté et le laisser faire.

_ Pauvre petite chose, se moqua Harry en faisant semblant de le consoler. Tu veux un bisou pour te réconforter ?

_ J'espère plus qu'un bisou…, rétorqua Draco en relevant subitement la tête. »

Harry ria mais l'embrassa, le laissant faire. Le blond, tout en l'embrassant, laissa ses mains errer sur les hanches fines du brun, caressant sa peau dorée. Lentement, il descendit en direction du cou, qu'il embrassa amoureusement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la nuque de Harry dans laquelle elles déposèrent de multiples baisers tendres avant de remonter doucement, très doucement vers les joues du brun dont le souffle s'accélérait. Il déposa ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de Harry, les laissant s'accrocher dans cette tignasse emmêlée alors que son nez parcourait le visage tant désirée de Harry qui renversa sa tête en arrière avant de la blottir dans le cou de Draco pour s'enivrer de son odeur.

Le brun releva ses yeux vers le visage du blond alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient de plus en plus de celles de Draco jusqu'à ce qu'elle se touchent, qu'elles se goûtent et se savourent. La langue de Draco caressa les lèvres de Harry, les marquant comme sienne. Puis les douces lèvres du brun répondirent au baiser passionné en s'ouvrant délicatement pour permettre à sa propre langue de goûter à celle de Draco. Pour leur permettre de s'entremêler, de se toucher et de se découvrir encore et encore, jusqu'à l'enivrement total et l'inhibition des sens.

Plus le baiser devenait passionné et plus il devenait profond, laissant les sentiments des deux jeunes hommes transparaître.

Juste s'embrasser.

Juste se toucher.

Juste s'aimer…

**Fin**


End file.
